1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a light emitting device added with various functions through a wiring structure and an array of a semiconductor stacked structure for emitting light.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor light emitting diode has a beneficial advantage as a light source in an aspect of its output and efficiency or reliability, such that it has been actively under development as a high-output and high-efficiency light source that will replace a backlight of a lightening device or a display device.
In general, a semiconductor light emitting device is combined with a protection device such as a zener diode in order to prevent breakdown due to a voltage such as static electricity exceeding an allowable voltage. However, when the zener diode is additionally mounted, a required area is increased and a device structure becomes more complex.
Especially, these limitations become worse in an LED array having complex wiring connection, which can be driven through an AC voltage. In a complex structure where a plurality of devices is arrayed, complex wiring connections are required for AC driving. Therefore, mounting of an additional protection device is difficult and this difficulty serves as a main obstacle to realize miniaturization. Furthermore, it is difficult to acquire a position of a bonding pad requiring a predetermined area, which is used to be connected to an external circuit.